1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to apparatus for phase separation of a gas-liquid mixture.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
Phase separation systems for liquid storage tanks in zero gravity environments, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,545, have in the past relied on a colloidal suspension of magnetic particles, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,572, in the liquid. The particles were attracted by magnets so that the liquid was retained in the tank, while permitting venting of the gas. However, the colloidal suspension of particles increased the complexity and expense of preparation of the liquid to be used.
Other prior art separators, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,575,587 and 1,364,136 have utilized differences in the relative magnetic susceptibilities of gases to accomplish magnetic separation.